prettycurefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Cure Sweet
Sobre mi Holis~ buenos días, tardes, noches (?) ♥ *****como escribiría en CDM... perfil en construcción (?)******* Soy la usuaria Cure Sweet o simplemente "Sweet" (puedes decirme Feña si quieres^^), y como muchos soy fan del anime. En un principio veía un poco de todo (con estos me refiero a los animes llamados "clásicos"), pero luego me enfoque solo en el Shojo y las Magical Girls. Hasta que un día, cuando termine de ver Mermaid Melody... me puse a buscar imágenes de ellas, hasta que me encontré un versus de ese anime con "Precure" que hasta entonces era completamente desconocida para mí. Investigue un poco y enseguida llamo mi atención. El orden en que vi las temporadas seria el siguiente: Max Heart, Gogo! (con sus respectivas antecesoras), Splash Star, Fresh, Smile, Suite, Doki Doki, HeartCatch, HaCha, GoPri, Mahou y Kira Kira que veo actualmente.. ''-y pegada en el cap 7 xdxd-'') Me caracterizo por ser amigable y tolerante con los demás. Odio las peleas así que prefiero evitar problemas. Nací un 4 de octubre por lo que soy libra, me gusta la naturaleza, el silencio y tranquilidad, la música (asiática mayormente), los doramas, libros/novelas/mangas, el color lila/morado y blanco, los juegos de rol y otomes, las cosas cutes y mis amados dulces <3 Las temporadas que mas me gustan son las 6 primeras (porque hay romance, mas pelea *con mas acción y golpes >.<* ''-y sin depender de subataques absurdos-'') , siendo mis favoritas Futari Wa - Yes! (con sus respectivas secuelas), Fresh, Suite y GoPri *-*. Mis Cure's favoritas son Dream & Flora ♡ Personajes favoritos Pretty Cures thumb|right|335 px nagisa al final de su cumpleaños.PNG black llorando.1.PNG honoka.acrosse.PNG white llorando.1.PNG * Cure Dream/Nozomi Yumehara * Cure Princess/Hime Shirayuki * Cure Twinkle/Kirara Amanogawa * Cure Lemonade/Urara Kasugan * Cure Black/Nagisa Misumi * Cure Melody/Hibiki Hojo * Cure Egret/Cure Windy/Mai Misho * Cure White/Honoka Yukishiro * Cure Moonlight/Yuri Tsukikage * Cure Beat/Siren/Ellen Kurokawa * Cure Diamond/Rikka Hishikawa * Cure Berry/Miki Aono * Cure Beauty/Reika Aoki * Cure Flora/Haruka Haruno * Cure Rosetta/Alice Yotsuba * Cure Rhythm/Kanade Minamino * Cure Passion/Eas/Setsuna Higashi * Cure Aqua/Karen Minazuki * Cure Muse/Ako Shirabe * Cure Sunshine/Itsuki Myoudouin * Cure Peach/Love Momozono * Cure Bloom/Cure Bright/Saki Hyuuga * Cure Sword/Makoto Kenzaki * Cure Mint/Komachi Akimoto * Cure March/Nao Midorikawa * Cure Rouge/Rin Natsuki * Cure Mermaid/Minami Kaido * Cure Honey/Yuko Omori * Cure Fortune/Iona Hikawa * Cure Sunny/Akane Hino * Cure Marine/Erika Kurumi * Cure Ace/Aguri Madoka * Cure Heart/Mana Aida * Shiny Luminosa/Hikari Kujou * Milky Rose/Milk/Kurumi Mimino * Cure Pine/Inori Yamabuki * Cure Peace/Yayoi Kise * Cure Lovely/Megumi Aino * Cure Blossom/Tsubomi Hanasaki * Cure Happy/Miyuki Hoshizora Mi Dulce Opinión sobre cada Temporada thumb|150px * Futari wa Pretty Cure: El comienzo y la única gran temporada de esta franquicia. Me llamo la atención desde el principio por sus grandes peleas-golpes :3 (y sin usar excesivamente la magia, dejaban a todos boquiabiertos >.<), además de esos grandes momentos que se mandaba Nagisa xD ... Nunca le perdonare a TOEI que separa a Honoka de Kiriya TT-TT ... Aunque por lo menos quedo ese "algo" de Nagi & FujiP<3 . Los villanos me convencieron, el Rey Haaku me daba miedo D: .. La llegada de Porun añadió mucha más comedia. (Siendo esta mi segunda hada favorita). Mi Cure Favorita de esta Tempo: Black /''' Nota: 7 de 7 * thumb|left|150pxPretty Cure Max Heart : Como secuela de la 1... me decepcionó bastante :/ esperaba mucha mas emoción y golpes xD. Hablando en serio la vida de las chicas no cambia casi nada, Nagi no avanzo prácticamente nada con FujiP TT-TT... Honoka se quedo pensando en Kiriya<3. La llegada de Hikari no trae mucha diferencia, y lo de ser la vida de la reina... quede WTF? como alguien tan inútil como ella puede serlo? entonces yo seré SuperMan xDD En fin Luminosa por lo menos es linda; Lulun me pareció la copia de Porun versión Miplee. Y lo del cambio de villanos.. mejor hablare del único que vale la pena Valdés. Y el mejor final, se lo lleva esta tempo. Nota: 6/7 thumb|150px * Pretty Cure Splash Star : En un principio, no pensé que seguirían con lo de las 2 chicas incompatibles que se vuelven amigas, tampoco les favoreció mucho el parecido con la tempo1... pero tiene una historia bastante buena (Y) .La llegada de Michiru y Kaoru cambia todo (para bien), y en cuanto a los demás villanos... me mataban de la risa xD. También fue bueno lo de la aparición de la doble transformación. El final me gusto mucho ya que las hermanas se transformaron en Cures*-* Las aldeas me fascinaron u.u, no sé porque pero al verlas me relajaban*-* (de hecho tengo gifs de ellas). Terminado con esto, las hadas no me gustaron para nada. Mi Cure Favorita de esta Tempo: Egret/Windy ''' / Nota:5/7 thumb|left|150px * Yes! Pretty Cure 5 : Amee esta temporada <3.<3. Por fin cambiaron el numero de protagonistas xDD Nozomi me encanto tanto como persona, como en su forma de Cure (Aunque conforme avanzan las temporadas los MALTIDOS DE TOEI siguieron haciendo a las lideres muy parecidas a ella TT-TT) En fin, conforman un equipo muy completo. Su transformación me gusto pero los trajes fueron muy simples. Que su escuela solo fuera para mujeres, me pareció aburrido >.< pero... con la llegada de Coco como profesor estuvo excelente. Su historia con Nozomi y la Natts con Komachi también me encantaron<3. Los villanos, Mmm… como decirlos son raros xD, el único que me gusto y me hizo hasta llorar de risa fue Bunbee (por cierto uno de mis preferidos), la llegada de Milk estuvo precisa*-*. El final fue regular :/, yo quería ver a Desparaia en su forma loca xD, pero que Kawarino tomara repentinamente el lugar (solo por unos minutos u.u) del Supremo Gobernante Malvado de la Desesperanza, me gusto n.n Mi Cure Favorita de esta Tempo: Dream ' /' Nota: 5/7 thumb|150px * Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo : Jo Jo Jo... Tubo secuela :DDD La aparición de Flora, el Jardín Cure Rose y la de Syrup<3 me encantaron. El cambio de villanos también estuvo excelente (para mí son el mejor grupo después de Futari Wa), el enredo entre el Director , Anacondy & Flora bien interesante e.e. El cambio de trajes también me gusto. La llegada de Milky Rose me dejo O.O, y su ataque es muy bonito<3 (además de fuerte)... me esperaba una forma humana más aceptable de ella xDD ... Ese algo entre Urara & Syrup me fascino <3 ... Es el 2 final q me hace gritar!! (desp. de Max Heart) *-* Aunque quería saber más sobre las 3 parejas u.u. En fin una buena tempo para mí. Nota: 4/7 thumb|left|150px * Fresh Pretty Cure : Una de las temporadas más aburridas de esta franquicia -.-'. Bueno hasta la llegada de Cure Passion<3... Los villanos estuvieron pasables ( a excepción de Northa^^), pero eso de que Moebius fuera una Maquina..osea, xDD y también que Chiffon resultara ser Infiniti (bastaba con ver el opening xD) y que usaran el último ataque para salvarla.. por favor, superaron el límite de lo patético. Ahh, se me olvidaba eso de que las donuts tuvieran tanto protagonismo es absurdo >.< . Pero aportando a lo bueno, estaba Kaoru con su lado cómico.. y... Daisuke<3, pensar que esa tonta de Love ni siquiera le respondió a su declaración TT-TT ...E-mmm que se me olvida... a si las hadas, Tarte me pareció un buen compañero a pesar de todo xD Mi Cure favorita de esta Tempo: Passion ' / ' Nota: 4/7 thumb|150px * HeartCatch Pretty Cure : Si no hubiera sido por Itsuki - Yuri - Potpourri y Cologne... esta temporada sería la peor de todas xD ... Teniendo una Cure líder tan inútil como Blossom, te daban dolores de cabeza cada episodio >.< .Y con Marine aportando solo a lo cómico, ya no sabías que pensar u.u. .Pero desde la llegada de Sunshine cambio la cosa por fin e.e , además del pasado de Moonlight y de Dark Cure quedabas O.O... En fin esta tempo se salvo xD Los villanos no me convencieron del todo, pero por lo menos me hacían reír n.n y los ataques DDD: era mucha magia a mi parecer (agregando los subataques u.u) . Y..... *-* las hadas, mi favorita lejos Potpourri-deshu<3 (Aunque también Cologne u.u) : Mi Cure favorita de esta Tempo es: Moonlight ' / ' Nota: 4/7 *thumb|left|150px Suite Pretty Cure♪ : Simplemente una de las mejores temporadas de Pretty Cure. En un principio odie que siempre se tuvieran que transformar juntas Hibiki con Kanade (y pensar que NUNCA pude ver la transformación individual de una de mis lideres favoritas u.u), pero después te acostumbras xD. El gran desempeño de Ellen como villana y luego como Cure, mas tarde el descubrimiento de Muse y su identidad "secreta" fueron espectaculares <3 (Quede WTF cuando supe lo de las botas .-.) Además del cambio de villano (y del trió menor que aportaron más a lo cómico, pero no lo hicieron nada mal xD), los misterios de Otokichi, y Mephisto, crearon una excelente trama. Hummy me encanto como hada principal (no sé cuantas veces me caía de mi cama por refirme tanto >.<), junto con las adorables Hadas Tono *-*. No me gusto que hubiera tanto cambio de ataques DD:, aunque llegando al final fue una TOTAL DESILUCION!! (mis expectativas eran tan geniales*-*) malditos de Toei :'( le arruinaron el final a Suite, y su película) Mi Cure favorita de esta Tempo es: Beat (fue bastante difícil, ya que me agradaron todas las cures) ' / ' Nota: 6/7 thumb|150px * Smile Pretty Cure : Y bien, desde esta Tempo viene mi teoría (y la de Moon) que se empiezan a copiar notoriamente de las otras temporadas de la franquicia, en este caso es de Yes! (malditos de TOEI como se atrevieron a hacer una copia de una de mis series favoritas :P) En esta, la trama tan aburrida e infantil, hacen de esta una de las peores temporadas. Candy me parece una estúpida copia de Hummy, y ni que hablar de Miyuki la Copia barata de Nozomi¬¬ y las demás son muy parecidas a Rin, Urara, Komachi y Karen. Pop, me parece el intento fallido de Syrup. Los villanos por lo menos no estuvieron tan mal (en especial Joker*-*). Que tuvieran una forma especial.. ¡NO SE LO MERECIAN! porque ellas y no otras?¨TT-TT en fin el final es exactamente igual al de DX3... No entiendo en que pensó TOEI para copiar el final de la mejor película “All Stars” que tienen :3 Mi Cure Favorita de esta Tempo es: Beauty /Nota: 2/7 thumb|left|150px * Doki Doki! Pretty Cure : Con esta, seguimos en la seguidilla de copias de otras tempos *u* y en este caso de Fresh!. Me esperaba mucho mas de esta temporada u.u., teniendo a tan buenos personajes como Regina y que hicieron... NADA. Paso el límite de protagonismo para Mana, todo giraba en torno a ella TT-TT. Aportando a lo bueno, me gustaron los personajes de Rikka, Alice y Makoto. Que después de un tiempo llegara Cure Ace se veía bueno, pero.. lo arruinaron, con esa estúpida idea que ella y Regina fueran las partes de Marie Ange (además de su doble personalidad xDD). En cuanto a las hadas.. ni bien ni mal. Los villanos me gustaron mucho*-* especialmente Ira<3 pero que al final no se supiera la identidad del trió egoísta ¡Me enfureció! >.< (Sin contar que no paso absolutamente nada entre Ira y Rikka :C) El final no me convenció!! Como fue eso que el mas malo de los malos, ni siquiera dudara 1 episodio? y para empeorar... ¿cómo es que Heart tuvo una forma especial completamente diferente a la de la película? y ni siquiera apareció Cure Empress :'/ Mi Cure Favorita de esta Tempo es: Diamond /Nota:3/7 thumb|150px * HappinessCharge Pretty Cure : Como en la mayoría de las ultimas temporadas, se puede ver algo "de semejanzas" con las demás (en este caso a HeartCatch), pero prefiero eso antes de que comiencen a imitar a otros animes xD. Siendo sincera en un principio no me gusto mucho, luego justo cuando me empezó a gustar... ¿que paso?, apareció Trollei XD. Bah, otra temporada inútil pensé. Si no fuera por Hime & Seiji, odiara a esta temporada mas que a HC & Smile juntas DD: Resumiendo, no hay mucho que destacar xD, Honey en un principio me agradaba... pero su personaje se arruino S: Blue & Mirage, definitivamente me dieron la mayor alegría de mi vida XDDDDD, okno.. pero por lo menos hicieron sufrir a Megumi? jajaja. Nunca pude superar el diseño de estas mascotas, y Fortune... ni bien, ni mal? .-. Si no fuera por tanto subataque absurdo y cierta líder daría mejor nota e.e (un 3 XD, & si no fuera por Hime seria un 1) Mi Cure Favorita de esta Tempo es: Princess /Nota: 2/7 Mis Openings & Endings Favoritos Openings : #Pretty Cure 5, Smile Go Go! #Let's go , Smile Pretty Cure #Lets! Fresh Pretty Cure ~Hybrid Version~ #La♪ La♪ La♪ Suite Pretty Cure♪ ~Unlimited ver~ #Alright! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! thumb|right|250 px Endings : #Yay! Yay! Yay! #Kirakira Shichatte My True Love! #H@ppy Together!!! Peliculas y /Especiales *Pretty Cure ~Eien no Tomodachi~ (2013 Version) *Pretty Cure, Mode let's SWITCH ON! Música -Como últimamente me he visto (por 3 o 4 vez *u*) algunas temporadas, me volví fanática de algunas canciones que han aparecido en la serie. Y por eso hago esta lista *-* (Aunque tengo que admitir que con algunas canciones me tomo HORAS encontrarlas xD) (Esta lista incluye música de los Vocal Album's de la franquicia, y no los openings ni endings, ya que son mas conocidos^^) ~.Futari Wa: ~.Max Heart: Tears of Hope ~Tears for Tomorrow~ ''(pelicula) ~.'Splash Star': ~.'Yes'!: ''Excellently! The Courage Door ~.GoGo!: Guruguru Maji? Call Passport ''(Kanako Miyamoto) ''Shine 5 Hearts Twintail no Mahou Pieces of the Hope ''(pelicula) ''Pretty Cure Mode ni SWITCH ON! (Videojuego) ~.Fresh: Mirai no Kimi e '' ~.'HeartCatch': ''HEART GOES ON (Aya Ikeda & Mayu Kudou) Kokoro no Tane MOON ~Moonlight~ ATTACK '' ''ひまわり (Sunflower) ~.Suite: Sm!le L!nk The Door of Dreams Girls Never Give Up Life Beat LOVE ~.Smile: Best Smile! Smile Forever Your Mirror~ ~.DokiDoki: COCORO♦Diamond DokiDoki! Power! The Power of Love With untiring Wings Treasure ''(pelicula) ~.'HappinessCharge': ''A Happy rice Love Song Cosas Random Mini espacio #off topic (?), que usare para hablar de otras cosillas que me interesan y/o sigo *w* Animes en emison que sigo Mangas - Algunos de mis grupos favoritos, dramas y peliculas - Juegos en los que participo y/o sigo Imágenes & Videos 16m3qu.jpg primera aparicion de Honey..jpg|Ame su cancion!!! <'3 1375906_503316049763913_1695932051_n.jpg cure muse.jpg cure sword.gif diamont.jpg rikka_xd4.gif rosetta.jpg Cure.Ace.full.1540218 (1).jpg sunshine.jpg tumblr_mtwhysPcwZ1rjcfqpo4_1280.png Gifs Décimo Aniversario Temporadas